johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Your Johnny to Work Day
Take Your Johnny to Work Day is the 12th episode of Johnny Test, and the 12th episode of Season 1. It first aired in USA on November 5, 2005 on Kids' WB. Full Summary This episode starts with Hank Anchorman presenting the news and talking about the "take your daughter to work day", while Johnny is shown eating bacon and eggs for breakfast. Once again zooming in the tv studio, Hank Anchorman is being exposed by his daughter, who pulls the wig off his head, showing his baldness, which makes Johnny and Dukey laugh at him. Dukey than states that it is also "the day to give your dog the leftover food", before blinking attractively towards Johnny, who shrugs, presses his foot on Dukey's front left paw, making him open his mouth wide, and cleans the plate in Dukey's mouth, who eats it happily, as Susan, Mary and Lila enter the room. Susan and Mary complain about going to work with their mother, saying that it doesn't help the girls. Lila replies them, saying that her meeting is at the Aeronautic Robotized Propulsion Laboratory, convincing both of them instantly. Johnny ends up being shocked upon hearing that, claiming that he also wants to go with his mother, to dodge school. Hugh appears behind him as he says that, and tells him that it's only the "take your daughter to work day", annoying Johnny, who starts a speech about how the day is a conspiracy against the boys and that he won't tolerate something like that. As Johnny finishes his speech, his family is shown looking both shocked and confused for a brief time. Quickly after, Hugh wishes a good day to his daughters, and also tells Johnny not to forget to catch the bus, and then handles everyone their meals, also reminding them that tonight they will order meatloaf, and that they shouldn't be late, otherwise he will take Dukey away, the girls' lab and cry, as stated by Johnny, Susan and Mary and Lila respectively. The school bus is then shown leaving, and Lila is shown taking her car out. Inside the car, Johnny and Dukey are suddenly popping up, with Johnny saying that he did say he won't tolerate that. The scene than moves to Lila's workplace, where Lila and the girls are stopped from entering the building by an overweight female guard, who then turns out to be nice and handles Mary the activities list for the day, which doesn't seem to impress the twins, who end up being impressed immediately afterwards as they see a door labeled as "Super Top Secret Lab", asking their mother if they will go inside it. Lila says that they will go somewhere even more interesting, but it turns out that she was referring to the "Lab Boardroom", a rather boring place by the twins' standards, who quickly start complaining about it. The scene than moves to Johnny and Dukey who, hidden in a bush, look towards the "Super Top Secret Lab" with a binocular, as Dukey states that it seems like they will enjoy their free day from outside the building, as they won't be able t get past the guard. Johnny than states that he once saw a movie with an agent going inside a lab disguised, but Dukey tells him that nothing you see in movies applies in real life. The scene than switches besides the guards as a group of scientist, with Johnny and Dukey part of them, disguised, enter the building. As they are behind the guard, Dukey pops his head out of the lab coat and says he takes his words back. Back in the Boardroom, Susan says she and Mary need to go to the bathroom, to which their mother agrees. Outside the room, Mary tells Susan to give up her idea, as they won't be able to go inside the secret lab. The scene once again fast forwards and shows Susan and Mary disguised as Johnny and Dukey before, entering the secret lab. As they glance around the lab, a voice behind them asks them if they have permission to enter the lab, and tells them to turn around slowly, making them shiver scared. As they turn around, they see that the person behind them is actually the disguised Johnny and Dukey, much to their surprise, who ask him what he's doing there. Johnny says that it is his way of protesting again the discrimination for the boys worldwide, but is stopped in his speech by the twins, who say that they understand. Dukey than asks the twins what are they doing there. Susan and Mary answer him that they came to visit the lab, which looks like a testing center for military rockets. Johnny then asks where are all the important adults, to which Mary, while reading the activities list, say that they all left for the photo shoot. Susan than exclaims that there are so many things to do there, to which Johnny and Dukey reply with a brawl, before trying to push the twins. Susan quickly stops them, saying that it's dangerous, but Johnny still pushes her, and she ends up landing on a big, red button, which starts the procedure for a deadly rocket launch. As Johnny and Dukey realize that, they stop laughing and start getting lectured by Susan. An overconfident Dukey steps up then, and starts pressing some buttons, saying that he will introduce some new coordinates to send the rocked in the middle of the Indian ocean, but instead he ends up targeting the very lab they are in, much to his demise, who blames everyone for letting a dog press the buttons. The female guard then enters the room and tells everyone to run, as in a minute, the photo shoot will be starting. Outside, the disguised Johnny and Duke, along with Susan and Mary, are aligned for the photo shoot. As the cameraman takes the photo, in the background, the rocket is launching, which prompts Susan to say to return to the lab, but is stopped as her mother shows up, and tells them they must leave. Mary starts protesting, but Lila tells her that they can't be late for dinner, or Hugh will be really mad. The scene than shows two holographic Susan and Mary in the back of their mother's car, as the real Susan and Mary, along with Johnny and Dukey, pop out from a bush on the side of the road. Back in the lab, Susan and Mary look at the monitor which shows the rocket flying horizontally. Mary says they should find the controls, but Susan suggest to destroy the rocket before it reaches Porkbelly, but she freaks out as the rocked doesn't have any self-destruct mechanism. The rocket is than shown flying up a bit, before falling down with it's propulsion stopped. Johnny than says that he once saw a movie, but Susan stops him, saying that nothing in movies applies to real life. Dukey backs up Johnny, telling Susan she'd better listen, and Johnny than starts explaining his plan, saying to send another rocket to destroy the first rocket, to which Mary starts wondering if it's actually good that Johnny watches the tv so much. Susan than starts pressing some keys to initiate the launch of another, fatter rocket, which takes off immediately. Outside of the lab, a rocket model contest is shown to be taking place. The mini rockets are also launched ad the command of a female scientist, who also states a few seconds later that the day is not a true holiday without ice-cream and fireworks, before lighting a firework rocket too, which takes off and heads towards the clash point of the two, real rockets. In the same time, Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary flee the building and look up at the two rockets, as Dukey asks if they're done for unless it works, to which Susan replies positively. The two rockets than collide, along with the firework rocket, and explode in a huge blast, which makes the female scientist who launched the firework rocket to exclaim that it was way bigger than last year. Johnny, Susan and Mary are than shown celebrating this victory, but Dukey breaks their happiness by telling them that dinner is in 10 minutes, and they can't reach home that fast, and that Lila will realize that the Susan and Mary in her car are holograms and Hugh will realize that Johnny ditched school. Susan than says that they need a plan, and Mary agrees, but then asks Johnny if he's seen any movie to help them. Johnny says that he saw one where the special forces appeared out of nowhere and took the good guy home, then caught the bad guys, but Susan asks ironically who should they call to take them home. Johnny than looked around and saw a mailman helped by his daughter, which makes him state that maybe they do have an army of special forces made by all the girls in Porkbelly. He than snatches Mary's purse and makes himself look like a girl. They than proceed to talk to the mailman's daughter, telling her that they need to go home or else they will be grounded forever. She looks at Johnny suspiciously for a short while, before telling them to get in the bag. The mail truck is then seen driving away, and inside it, Susan is shown having a device which showed the locations of Lila, Hugh and them, making her say they won't get there in time. The truck then stops, and the mailman's daughter tells them that's as far as she can take them, but that she managed to get someone else to drive them. An ambulance than stops next to the mail truck and the driver's daughter asks for the girls' address. As her father comes out of a coffee shop, she tells him that he missed an emergency call on Porkbelly Drive 2/2, making him rush in the car and drive rather quickly with the sirens turned on. In the back of the ambulance, Susan states that it's pointless as her father is already by the shop, and they won't get there ahead of him, but the driver's daughter asks them if they have a picture of their father. Hugh is than shown on a device, which stated to slow him down, in the hand of a fast food worker's daughter, who purposely trips herself, throwing the hot coffee and fries on Hugh. She than says she will bring him a towel, but it will take a while to find it. Back in the ambulance, Johnny appears happy that his dad was slowed down, just to find themselves slowed down too by an accident in a crossing. As Susan loses fate, a construction worker's daughter appears in the back of the ambulance and says they will take them home. She is than shown dragging the bag with Susan, Mary, Johnny and Duky, and placing them on a plank, and then whistling at some of the workers. The other side of the plank is shown being elevated, so ,as soon as a lot of bricks fall on it, make the Test group fly upwards. A helicopter than picks them up, as it flies over the town. The helicopter pilot is stating the weather, after which his daughter takes over the joystick and turns the helicopter around, heading for the Test's house. Mid-flight, the Test group pops out of their bag and Johnny quickly spots their parents' cars, but Susan wonder what will they say when they see them fall off a helicopter. Back in the helicopter, the pilot's daughter spots a truck carrying mattresses , and makes a rough maneuver above it, dropping the Test group onto it. As they fall onto the top mattress, Susan and Mary are bounced straight into their mother's car, while Johnny and Dukey are bounced off, landing in front of their house's door. Lila tells her daughters that they arrived before Hugh, and, as they get off, Hugh apologizes behind them, an asks his daughter if they liked going at their mom's work. Johnny behind them answers that, without realizing he's still looking like a girl, saying that it's just an informative holiday for girls. Quickly though, he realizes that, after his dad looks shocked and Susan and Mary look at him, and knows he's busted, as the episode ends with an ironic smile from him as the iris closes. Trivia * Title Reference: The title is a reference to the Take Our Daughters and Sons to Work Day. * Running Gags: Johnny making speeches; Someone disguising using a lab coat; Johnny saying movie situations that actually work in their situations; Daughters helping Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary. * This is the first time Johnny ends up cross-dressing. * This episode had a big amount of perfect situations for Johnny, Susan, Mary and Dukey. * Technically, when the bag with Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary was attached to the helicopter, it should have fallen off, even more so when they actually popped out of it. Errors * when Hugh said dinner was at 6 sharpe and when Dukey said dinner is in 10 mintues he clock said 4:50 instead of 5:50 * In the beginning of the episode, Dukey was smaller than usual. * Despite several fireworks and model rockets launching, only one is seen intercepting the deadly missile with the anti-missile. * Before Johnny started making his first speech, Hugh was next to him, but after he stopped, Hugh was next to his daughters and wife. ** Although, he could have walked next to them off-screen. * The "Super Top Secret Lab" looked like it was inside every time it was shown, even though Susan, Mary, Johnny, Dukey and Lila saw it from outside of the building. * When Susan and Mary, and Dukey and Johnny were disguised, the people on the bottom - Mary and Dukey - looked like they were missing their bodies, based on the height of the head. ** Susan could also be included, as she looked shorter too. * Johnny and Dukey couldn't have disappeared like they did in the scene where Lila appeared, after the photo shoot. ** In the same scene, every scientist around Susan and Mary vanished after Lila appeared. * Dukey didn't have a clock before telling Susan, Mary and Johnny that dinner will be in 10 minutes, nor after that. ** Same goes for Mary's purse. * It is unknown if the bag Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary traveled with is the exact same bag they were first told to get into, or an empty one, as the first bag was full with letters. * Susan's device showed them, Lila and Hugh traveling randomly through the map, clearly showing them driving off streets, through buildings. * When the mail truck stopped, it was on a single street, but in the next scene, it was in a crossing. * There is a coloring error when the helicopter is turned around by the pilot's daughter. * When Susan and Mary bounced in the back of Lila's car, they teleported through the window, as the window wasn't broken by the, nor they were affected by it. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Images Requested Category:Episodes With No Inventions Category:Vhs